Isylus Family
The Isylus are an ancient family who's history stretches across the strings of time, they have a remained hidden from the outside world for milliena's slowly growing in the peace of the elven forests. If you've heard of their family name its no doubt due to their youngest and deceased son, Gerin Isylus whom left their small utopia to see the rest of the world. An assult by the Iorwerth upon their hidden abode has caused them to flee to the rebel elf village of Lleyta. There they have are working to help the rebel elves in way that they can as payment for their stay. : ''Hello, Welcome to the tome of the Isylus family, within this great tome you shall find interesting and valuable information on the legacy of the Isylus family. You may be asking yourself, who is this "Isylus Family"? Well they are a noble family, Who have hidden themselves and grown to live in the Deep and secluded woods of the elven forests. They are some of the few remaining Icyene on the land of Gielinor while their exact location shall not be disclosed for obvious reasons, Icyene you shall be given a very detailed bit of info on the family and their history. '' :::::::::::::: ~Anonymous Author Family History The History of the Isylus bloodline a long one, filled with so many twists and turns it would be near impossible to recount them all, as such I shall begin with the arrival of the Isylus in the lush lands of the east, or the west as they would have considered it. It all started when a band of Icyene for whatever reason, lead by the Hallowed family, Immigrated from the Great eastern lands beyond the sea to the place now known as Mortainya, the land was lush and fertile. Perfect for starting a new life, slowly over time they cultivated the land and built up a beautiful empire within the east. Farming, trading and serveing their new found god, Saradomin. You might be thinking, "well thats all fine and dandy but where do the Isylus come in?" Well, I'll tell you. You see the Isylus were a rather ordinary family of Icyene filled with noble warriors, wise and studious magicans, hard working Farmers, Fire hardened smiths, and delicate craftsmen. Sadly most are now dead along with their once graceful and majestic race. The last living elders of this Great family are Reil and Athena Islyus, these two Icyene were both born in the lands of the Hallowed, and both were born into respected families. It was by chance that the two met in the school of higher learning which name has been lost to time. They both had been studying the arts of the tongue, of diplomacy. In their studies at the school of learning of which their families payed out much resources to afford for them to go. They created a friendship which soon became something more, when the time came for them to move on, to Graduate. They could not bare to leave each others arms and so they decieded to move into the city of their beloved lands and work for their country, together. All seemed well at first, the daily routine was bearable and they both loved their jobs deeply. As time went on they decied to as the saying goes, "tie the knot". The day was a joyous one for both them and their families, they settled down found a nice home, big enough for them and possibly a child or two. They worked hard and became well respected diplomats and soon ambassadors, Their jobs constantly sending them on trips to far off lands. Politics became their game, and they were well known for securing more then one peace treaty during the turbulent times of the third age. Slowly, Things started to decline, the wars getting worse and worse. Saradomin calling for more troops, death everywhere it seemed to be as if everywhere one looked death was present, Fear of an assault from the Vampyre lord was spreading quickly. The City of Hallowvale where the couple had been living, began taking measures for war, soon the vampyre lord launched his assault attacking the Hallowed lands and taking down some of the out-lieing villages, soon he was at the door steps of the city, a tinge of fear engulfed the people held snuggly within the cities massive walls. Icyene and human warriors rallied in-side the city fighting back at the unholy creatures with all their might, fighting for their beloved hallowed lands. The queen ordered the couple into her court, as they quickly hurried on the pristine stone streets towards the beautiful castle that held the royal goings on, Reil could not help but look up at the smoke covered sky. Streams of massive winged beings were flying off towards the western walls. He swore to himself thinking it was "the fifth time this week they had, had to send troops out to defend the city." As they stepped into the court room, a coldness surround them which caused them to both simultaneously ruffle their wings, and pull them in close towards their backs. Looking on the two with her wise and weary eyes, the Kings throne empty, Queen Efaritay stood a look of utter hopelessness covering her almost flawless facial features. She spoke in a stable and firm voice, though warmly as she knew the two as close friends and confidants. Her hands at her back she began to pace slowly, informing them of the King Ascertes disappearance and hear fears of the kingdom. She Instructed them that this would be their most important mission they would probably ever encounter during their lives, they were to travel to the far west and search for any support they could muster, The hallowed city could not have any chance what so ever of being lost. They begged to stay and even fight, citing that "the city had almost every fight thus far and that it didn't seem like they were likely to lost", but the Queen would have none of it and continued to implore them until she was forced to order them to do so. They nodded, solemn accepting her command though rather worried as only recently the king and queen had been boasting of how they were wining the fight and that no more troops would be required. She commanded them leave immediately without delay using the cover of the latest fight as a means of getting out of the city undetected. They flew back to their home, quickly packing what would be needed, Athena packing a few mementos from both parents encase the city had happened to get damaged and their house along with it. They took off, their graceful and powerful wings casting shadows over the city as the sun set upon the ocean. It would be the last time they would ever set eyes on the Hallowed Lands. The Icyene couple quickly made their way over the Hallowed lands forests, past the hordes of enemys camped near and around the city and also along much of the roads. Soon they were in what is now known as misthalin, carefully taking rests when needed and staying out of sight as the lands were always inconstant upheaval due to the wars that were being fought. Slowly, begrudgingly slowly they passed over Asgarnia and white wolf mountain both with little interruption as they flew much of the time. Finally they were making progress, they soon went about heading towards some of the larger saradomist and guthixian settlements, with little response as many of their troops were either busy or just not willing to send aid, So they sought out the elves, the lithe and limber forest people. Sadly they also refused to help saying they had their own problems to deal with, They decieded they had few choices and headed north west, towards the original Tree Gnome Stronghold. Little halted them on their diplomatic excursion around the west besides their own fears, and worries of what was going on back east. As they entered the gnome stronghold reading themselves for the diplomatic request of a life time, a young Icyene messenger boy appeared, looking extremely tired and covered in soot and other seeming combat associated grime. With a salute and a nod he landed with a thud, the leather satchel hung on his shoulder, jangling soft at his side. His face appeared rather grim as he handed them a letter, he did not speak only, seemed to have an almost life draining look in his pale blue eyes. As the rustle of the letter was heard and the couple huddled near each-other to read its contents, the young Icyene messenger took off, his graceful silver and white wings reflecting softly in the dimming twilight. With Tears welling in their eyes, the two clutched each-other reading the letter written directly by queen Efaritay. While the exact letter was lost, the message was clear. The City of Hallowvale would by the time this letter reached them, be taken over by the vampyre lord Drakan, as requested for the life of king Ascertes. All known Icyene would then be under Direct and total rule by Lord Drakan. In the letter she urged them to remain away from the City, and to go into hiding. Her final words were a small hymn of Saradomin, which spoke of rising from the ashes of what was once a barren land. With heavy hearts and wings dropped towards the ground in mourning, they slowly found a place to stay within the gnome strong for the night. Both debating back and forth about what to do next. Riel wish to return and fight back at the vampyre, or possibly reason with them, but Athena strongly rejected this idea. Saying they should follow their queens pleads to stay and hide. This lasted long into the night and as dawn broke across the great forests, they both kneeled by each-other, exhausted and worried for their loved ones. With heavy hearts They began to Pray to Saradomin, pleading for him to help their people and to send help. Their tears dripped onto the ground like crystal shards falling into a river of anguish. Eventually they prayed themselves to sleep Utterly exhausted by the knowledge of their loved ones and their beloved Hallowed lands lost to the dreaded Vampyre Lord Drakan. As the sun rose, a silent stiring could been as Riel quietly buckled his belt rising before Athena in an attempt to leave without her knowing, but as fate would have it he ran his shin into a small magic wood chest given to them by their gnomian hosts. With a Groan of pain Riel looked down at his beloved wife, his Azure blue eyes normally demanding the uttermost respect set upon her tenderly. With sleepy sigh, Athena stirred and awoke her sky blue eyes softly looking towards his own, before slowly moving down his body. Slowly as her brain began to function she started to see what he had been planning, Her eyes widening as she quickly scrambles up, to stand near him. In her sleepy and slightly husky morning voice, she spoke " Were you going to leave me? Do you even know me, I would have followed you to the ends of the heavens and beyond, Riel!" After a long pause she continued, riel starring at her soberly. " If it is your wish to truly leave me..." Her voice quivered. "Then, Then do so, but you will die along with everyone else, you know what the vampyre are like. Remember our encounters with them? I do, and it wasn't pleasant." With a Sigh, and a nod Riel swallowed hard before responding. "Athena your words are true, and I know what you speak is correct. But how can we just go and hide while our loved ones, our people, our country is utterly run over by the scum known as Lord Drakan." After a much longer talk which I do not the time, nor the care to write here. They chose to stay in the west and begin holing up in-case the vampyre were to move west as was probably their intention. After much debate they decided the best place to begin a new life would be behind the great mountains to the west of the Gnome Stronghold. So gathering their things they left the gnome stronghold with a polite good-bye and began their long and arduous trip past the jutting mountain peaks and their unforgiving ice covered tops. The Trek over the mountains was rather un-eventful, they had chosen the most ideal of times to cross the treacherous peaks, and being able to fly they made quick progress besides when they flew to high their wings would sometimes begin to freeze. After couple of days of trekking, they finally arrived over the mountains and into a lush and densely forested valley. While it was defiantly not home, it did feel warm and inviting and neither of them could say it was anything less then picturesque. The first year was rather rough for the young couple, neither of them knowing much about building things and they relied heavily on their elven neighbors and their keen diplomatic abilities to keep themselves from dieing of starvation and not having a good shelter. Fortunately they were fast learner, and after the first year were able to start fending for themselves and over the next few hundred years their connection with the elves decreased, especially as news came that the Lands of Gielior were falling into violence and disarray. Slowly Knowledge of the IcyeneCouple dwindled even amongst the elves, they stayed hidden in the great elven forests behind the wall of mountains their race being lost from the world. But all was not bitter, for the family soon began to grow, Athena and Riel stayed strong holding their beliefs and always attempting to improve themselves, whether it be in knowledge, skill or emotions. They were always going that extra mile hoping that one day they might get to see their beloved hallowed lands once more. But the story of the Isylus family doesn't end here, In-fact in a way its like it has just begun. You see, Riel and Athena had many years with each-other and eventually they decided to have children.... Family Members Piers.png|Piers Isylus Tohva.jpg|Tohva Isylus Alazandra Isylus *Alazandra is a female member of the Isylus family of icyene characters. *She is a spectacular smith, having had over a thousand years to master her craft. While her knowledge of the outside world is rather vague due to her seclusion, she is more then capable when it comes to matters of weapons craft and ores. *She can craft magic silver with the help some knowing the enchantments required to create such a rare and powerful metal. *She stands at 6'5", stocky with white and red wings, looking almost like a giant dwarf. To be fair, though, she is a bit more lithe, and has wings. *She has a bit of a strange accent, which is actually just a speech impediment that she became comfortable with over time. Athena Isylus *Athena Isylus is the mother of the Isylus family, a power enchantress she is not one to be trifiled with, though she doesn't use combat magicks often; preferring to simply continue in her craft of enchantment magicks. *She is currently of 6985 years of age. Heidi Isylus *Born in fall, she has a love for nature and forests. *She prefers her trusty bow and is also decent with magic. *She stands at the height of 6'5 and while being beautiful herself, envies her older sister Juliana and her beauty. *1470 Years of age. Juliana Isylus *Born under a full moon, she has great magical abilities and stands at the height of 6'9. *She's rather kind though she can be arrogant and is also very beautiful. *She prefers to oddly enough wear highly decorated metal armour, that weighs her down slowing her ability of height, though she also takes time to not wear armour so that her feminine side may show through. *She takes great pride in her manners and is also well versed in magic though this rarely shines through in her combat due to her heavy armour. *3060 Years of age. Kahan Isylus *Kahan Isylus is one of the remaining few Icyene after the events of the Third Age. *He is a devout follower of Saradomin due to having been harboured from the outside world, to keep safe. He resides, still hidden, with most of the other Isylus family in their home. He is 2225 years old and still young. *He wields a shield and can fire a bow, and also can sometimes handle magic when needed, but he lacks skill in this combat type. *He stands at the height of 7'1", rather broad shouldered and athletic. *He's known for being one of the devout follows of Saradomin in the family, and though he appears rather tough from his looks, he is really a big teddy bear inside. *Kahan was born in the spring on a rather normal day. Piers Isylus *Piers was born on the winter solstice, during a rather bad snow storm. *He is the eldest of the children and has a small snow flake on his left hand. *He stands at the height of 7'3". *Known for his strong devotion to Saradomin which is only rivaled by his parents and brother Kahan, he is extremely attune to the cold and his ice and water magical abilities tend to increase when he is near such places, and they do have a noticeable decrease in areas of high heat and dryness. *He is astute and brave, willing to fight and die for those he feels are worthy of it. He does tend to have trust issues towards certain races, especially that of humans and vampyres. *He carries a Silvthril staff with a magically enchanted sapphire at its top which alows him to be able to cast more powerful Ice and water spells; he rarely wields the staff, preferring to wield his sword, Fire's Fear, specifically made by his younger sister to withstand bitter cold. When he wields it he automatically charges an Ice spell into the sword that causes it to get so cold that it will inflict burns. *He is currently of 3621 years of age. Riel Isylus *Father of the last known Isylus Household, he was a great speaker and ambassador/diplomat, having helped his people along with his wife to secure many a necessary treaties and trad agreements. *While being known most for his silver tounge, he was also trained to fight as was common for families of his kind during that time. He learned to fight with a sword and bow, excelling great with the sword, though knowing how to use a bow. *Aged 7610. Tohva Isylus *Tohva Isylus, Gerin's brother. *Icyene extraordinaire, ladies man, winner of games. *Blind. Trivia None yet Category:Icyene Category:Families Category:Saradominist Category:Characters